The Flamingo Prince
The Flamingo Prince is a 2011 American animated musical comedy film produced by Paramount Animation and released by Paramount Pictures. It was directed by Julie Young, Gary Goldman, Frederik Du Chau, and Ralph Zondag from a screenplay by Noni White and Irene Mecchi, and a story by Young, Dallas Sharp, and Zondag, and stars the voices of Matt Damon, Elizabeth Banks, and Patrick Stewart. The film set in the 18th century fictional kingdom of Reino in Spain, revolves the story about a young flamenco dancing prince named Flamo, who wishes to marry Princess Rita, but Rita's evil step-father King Frio transform Flamo into a flamingo to rid of him so he can choose Prince Rico to marry his daughter. So Flamo, along with another animals, must take a journey to return Reino and reclaim Rita before it's too late. It marked Paramount's brief return to traditional animation, as it was the studio's first traditionally animated film since The Wanderer. The studio returned to a Disney Renaissance-style format frequently, and features music written by composer Alan Menken, well known for his musical involvement in Disney films such as The Little Mermaid (1989), Beauty and the Beast (1991), Aladdin (1992), Pocahontas (1995), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996), Hercules (1997) and Home on the Range (2004), as well as he was best known for Princess and Prince Adventures (1994) and Liche (2002). The Flamingo Prince opened in limited release in Los Angeles on June 18, 2011, and in wide release on July 8, 2011. The film was successful at the box office, and grossing $756 million worldwide. The film's success led to a spin-off television series called Flamo & Rita, which premiered on February 14, 2020 on Paramount Stars. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Matt Damon as Prince Flamo, a young flamenco dancing prince. * Elizabeth Banks as Princess Rita, a young princess who is Flamo's love interest and King Frio's step-daughter. * Patrick Stewart as King Frio, Rita's evil step-father who transform Flamo into a flamingo to rid of him. * Keegan-Michael Key as Typhon, a bearded dragon lizard. * James Corden as Castor, a beaver. * Kristen Schaal as Perla, a parrot. * Robin Williams as Crazy, a woodpecker. * Clancy Brown as Crawler, one of King Frio's henchanimals. * Frank Welker as Liger, one of King Frio's henchanimals. * Tom Kenny as Ratty, one of King Frio's henchanimals. Coming soon! Production Paramount had once announced that 2003's The Wanderer ''would be their last traditionally animated film. However, after the success of Nickelodeon Movies' ''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Julie Young and Dallas Sharp reversed this decision and reinstated hand-drawn animation at the studio. Many animators who had either been laid off or had left the studio when the traditional animation units were dissolved in 2003 were located and re-hired for the project, while some animators from other studios, such as Walt Disney Animation Studios, JeremyWorks Studios, Sullivan Bluth Studios, Warner Bros. Animation (Warner Bros. Feature Animation), DreamWorks Animation, Fox Animation Studios, and Nickelodeon Animation Studio, were also hired for the project. Gary Goldman, Frederik Du Chau, and Ralph Zondag return to Paramount Animation to direct the film. More coming soon! Release Marketing * The official teaser was released on May 14, 2010 and was shown before Shrek Forever After, Marmaduke, The Karate Kid, Toy Story 3, The Last Airbender, Despicable Me, Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore, Scott Pilgrim vs. the World, Twin, Duo, and Three, and Alpha and Omega. * The first theatrical trailer was released on November 5, 2010 and was shown before Megamind, Tangled, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Tron: Legacy, Yogi Bear, and Gulliver's Travels. * The second theatrical trailer was released on March 3, 2011 and was shown before Rango, Mars Needs Moms, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules, Hop, Rio, Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil, Kung Fu Panda 2, and Cars 2. * TV Spots aired between June 14 and July 8 of 2011. Home media The Flamingo Prince was released in the United States and Canada on DVD and Blu-ray on December 6, 2011, with a standalone single-disc DVD release being released on that same day. Reception Coming soon! Legacy Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Film